Personne ne pourra nous vouler notre amour
by Hirochi
Summary: Yuki et Kyô,anciennement ennemis, vivent aujourd'hui une histoire d'amour sans limites. Mais parviendront-ils à garder cela secret? Le chat et la souris peuvent-ils s'aimer à jamais? Yaoi et Lemon!
1. Les débuts de Kyô

**Yuki parle:**

Il me pénétra brusquement. Surpris, j'essayai de m'accommoder à ses va-et-vient réguliers, que je savourais avec délice. Son sexe s'était durci rapidement ce jour-là, en raison de son excitation grandissante à l'idée de me pénétrer une nouvelle fois, et il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps. J'aimais son empressement juvénile et maladroit lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Il était si peu habitué, comparé à moi... Pourtant, nous avions le même âge. Mais me rendre dans des bars gays devaient aussi y être pour quelque chose. On ne trouve pas des gays prêts à tout comme ça.

Kyô continua en respirant de plus en plus fort. Il avait dû trouver encourageant le gémissement que j'avais émis, de surprise, lorsqu'il était entré en moi. J'appréciai sa façon d'être comme sa façon de faire. Moi à cheval en-dessous de lui, ses cuisses puissantes venaient taper contre les miennes, produisant un son régulier plutôt sec. A cela s'ajoutait celui de son pénis faisant des va-et-vient. Je sentais monter en moi un flot de bien être indescriptible à force de sa vigueur, et je me mis à pousser de petits gémissements. Kyô, lui aussi très enthousiaste, accéléra son action. Puis il éjacula et se fatigua d'un seul coup. Il retomba sur le lit, à côté de moi, épuisé, et me regarda. Couché sur le ventre, m'étant allongé après sa rapide sortie, moi aussi épuisé, je lui rendis son regard. Confus, il esquissa un sourire et me murmura:

-J'ai été bon?

Cette remarque me fit sourire intérieurement, car je savais qu'en tant que novice, il avait le souci de bien faire. De toute façon, Kyô voulait toujours faire le mieux possible, jusqu'à se surpasser parfois. Je lui répondis tout de même.

-Parfait. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, mon amour.

Il rougit instantanément. Touché, je m'approchai, lui attrapai son sexe quelque peu ramolli pour le caresser tout en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Kyô, plus gêné que jamais, ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'action de ma main. Il ne supportait pas bien le nouveau lien qui nous unissait, après tant de haine. Il avait pris tellement de temps à voir qu'il m'aimait.

-Même si ça me fait mal de le dire... Tu es si parfait, Yuki. Je t'aime... plus que tout.

Il était encore rouge du surnom que je venais de lui donner et de son épuisement, et devint encore plus rouge, si c'est possible, lorsqu'il me dit cela. Je lui souris et me rapprochai, pressant mon sexe contre le sien que je tenais toujours, et m'endormis dans ses bras.

**Kyô parle:**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai dans les bras de Yuki, nu, dans son lit. Je ne me souvins tout d'abord pas pour quelle raison étais-je là. Puis je me souvins de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. A cette idée, mon visage s'enflamma. Lui que je détestais tellement, la « souris », aujourd'hui je l'aimais, et ni Akito ni personne ne pouvait nous en empêcher. Bien sûr, il fallait que cela reste secret. Le chat et la souris, ensembles? Certains s'en seraient sûrement étouffés.

Je doutais que Tohru ou Shigure soient au courant, mais j'étais bien certain qu'ils finiraient par l'apprendre, un jour ou l'autre. Tohru le savait peut-être déjà; sa chambre n'était qu'au bout du couloir, après tout. Et avec les gémissements que Yuki et moi avions poussé, si elle était sortie de sa chambre, elle aurait forcément entendu quelque chose.

Je pensais que j'étais encore amoureux d'elle; à chaque fois que je la voyais, mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine, et encore aujourd'hui, même si celui que j'avais pour Yuki devait être bien plus fort. Je me souviens, une fois que je ne m'étais pas encore rendu compte de mes attirances pour ce dernier, je voulus demander de l'aide à Tohru pour cuisiner des manjus pour la fête de l'école. Lorsque j'arrivai devant sa porte, j'allais frapper lorsque je la vis, nue, les yeux fermés, se passant la main sur son sexe. Directement, le mien avait violemment réagi. Finalement, je me résignai et rentrai dans ma chambre, complètement rouge, et me mis à me masturber en pensant à ce que je venais de voir. Mais ça n'avait pas dû être la chose à faire; par la suite, je n'avais plus osé la regarder en face pendant près d'un mois, au point que je pense qu'elle avait dû se douter de quelque chose. Sous ses airs de Sainte Nitouche, finalement, personne ne savait bien ce qu'elle cachait.

Je pris mes affaires et m'enfuis dans ma chambre, simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, je regardai l'heure : 7h04. Ouf ! J'avais encore un peu de temps pour me préparer et me remettre dans cette nuit torride. En bas, j'entendis Tohru qui s'exclama :

-Tiens ! Les garçons ne sont pas encore debout... Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille les chercher, sinon, ils arriveront en retard !

-Bonne idée, Tohru... , répondit Shigure, qui, je le devine, devait lorgner sur ses fesses fermes pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers, sa jupette se soulevant au rythme de ses pas.

Je me dépêchai soudain, et, fort heureusement, elle vint d'abord dans ma chambre. Si elle avait découvert Yuki nu, allongé en travers de son lit, elle aurait sûrement était choquée. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pendant que je refermai le bouton de mon pantalon.

-Ah, tu es réveillé ? Il faut se dépêcher, sinon, nous allons être en retard ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battit plus fort. Décidément, cette fille me faisait toujours de l'effet...

_**A suivre...**_


	2. Un malentendu

Voilà enfin le 2ème chapitre ^^ Il est un peu moins... hum que le premier, je vous l'accorde, mais il fallait développé un peu tout ça, et puis j'étais un peu à court d'idées ^^'

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kyô parle :<strong>

Elle repartit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuki. Affolé, je sortis de la mienne en courant et voulus l'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard sans même frapper, elle y était entrée. Je m'attendis à l'entendre crier ou à ressortir brusquement, rouge comme une pivoine. Mais au contraire, elle lui dit gentiment :

-Coucou ! C'est l'heure de manger !

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit Yuki.

-Je vous attends en bas, dit-elle en sortant, accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

… Le pire était passé. Elle n'avait rien pu voir. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué. Peut-être Yuki s'était-il caché sous ses couvertures ? Pour contredire cette pensée, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa une nouvelle fois et Yuki en sortit, impeccablement coiffé et habillé, et je crus décerner un air serein et heureux sur son visage. Il tourna la tête vers moi et, tandis que j'étais encore rassuré et surpris qu'elle n'ait rien vu, il me sourit en me regardant tendrement. Je rougis et, le dépassant sans oser le regarder, je me précipitai dans les escaliers.

**Yuki parle :**

Kyô me faisait bien rire. Il était si mignon, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise à moitié fermée, debout dans le couloir, à croire que j'avais été assez imprudent pour rester sagement dans mon lit après son départ, sans me douter que Tohru viendrait. En réalité, j'étais réveillé avant lui, mais, voulant profiter de son corps tiède contre le mien, je n'avais pas bougé lorsqu'il s'était levé, je m'étais contenté de faire semblant de dormir. S'il m'avait vu réveillé, quel aurait été son embarras ! La preuve était sous mes yeux il venait à l'instant de s'enfuir en courant prendre son petit-déjeuner, sans rien me dire.

Je pouffai silencieusement, puis descendis à mon tour à la salle à manger.

-Tiens, mais te voilà enfin, Yuki ! Toi qui es si ponctuel ! Il vous est arrivé quelque chose, ce matin, à toi et à Kyô ? s'exclama Shigure avec un grand sourire.

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Kyô la peur et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur son visage. Réussissant à contrôler mon attitude, je répondis :

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Shigure. Je ne peux pas supporter ce sale chat !

Je me rendis compte que j'avais prononcé ces mots avec un peu trop de haine. Shigure ne se rendrait compte de rien, s'il n'était pas au courant pour nos ébats, mais je me souciais plus de Kyô, qui avait dû mal le prendre. Je me dis qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur c'était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Je m'assis donc sans y penser plus longtemps, et commençai mon petit-déjeuner.

Je me rendis au lycée, accompagné de Kyô, Tohru, Uo et Hana. Pendant que les filles parlaient fort sans se soucier des deux garçons, nous marchions côte à côte, silencieusement. Je sentis une atmosphère plutôt lourde entre nous, mais je n'osai rompre le silence. Pourtant, tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous cette nuit avait été magique... Et ce n'étais pas notre première fois. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le fait qu'il ait eu à me pénétrer pour la première fois qui l'ait embêté plus que ça il n'y avait pas grand chose de différent, après tout !

La sonnerie retentit tout de suite après notre arrivée. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre classe après avoir enfilé nos patins en vitesse. Une fois assis à nos places respectives, le professeur commença son cours, et Kyô se mit à somnoler. En l'apercevant, je souris je ne l'avais pas laissé dormir, le pauvre ! La matinée se déroula calmement, mais Kyô ne m'adressa pas la parole ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. A la pause de midi, il disparut je conseillai à Tohru et ses amis de manger ensembles, pendant que je le cherchais.

Après dix minutes, je le trouvai finalement, sur le toit du lycée, la tête enfoui sur ses genoux repliés. Je m'approchai et m'apprêtai à mettre ma main sur son épaule. Mais soudain, une crainte m'assaillit. S'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Que cette histoire était de la folie, et qu'en réalité, il n'était pas gay ? Que je ne lui convenais pas, ou qu'il avait tellement honte qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir ? Saisi par ces doutes, j'allais faire volte-face pour repartir. Mais Kyô releva brusquement la tête et me vit ses yeux étaient rouges et des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Inquiet, je me précipitai vers lui.

-Ça va ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, dis-moi !

-Rien, lâche-moi ! me répondit-il en dégageant son épaule de mon étreinte.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Kyô. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Ça restera entre nous !

-Ne me fais pas rire ! J'ai tout compris ! Depuis le début !

-... De quoi parles-tu ? dis-je, interloqué.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! Ce matin, j'ai bien vu que tu ne m'aimais pas.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Alors explique-toi, je t'en prie...

-Tu m'as traité de « sale chat » avec tellement de haine ! Même Shigure a eu l'air étonné ! Il croyait que nous nous entendions mieux. Et ce ton, je le connaissais tu l'utilisais tout le temps, lorsque nous étions ennemis. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies fait semblant de m'aimer tellement de temps. C'est sûr, c'était plus simple, un homme à ta disposition à la maison...

Kyô fondit en larmes. Hébété, je ne savais que répondre de tels accusations. Moi, ne pas l'aimer ? Il était la personne que j'avais le plus aimé dans ma vie. Toutes mes précédentes histoires ne valaient rien, comparées à celle-ci. Je me repris.

-Tu es fou ! Je t'aime, Kyô ! J'ai joué la comédie, je pensais que tu l'aurais compris ! Comment peux-tu croire que je ne t'aimais pas, après tout ça... Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

Kyô me regarda, et comprit dans mon ton et dans mon regard que je ne mentais pas, et que je l'aimais vraiment. Il essuya ses larmes en esquissant un sourire gêné.

-Désolé, Yuki. J'ai été trop bête. Je t'aime aussi, tu sais...

-Je sais..., murmurai-je en pressant délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Nous échangeâmes un long baiser langoureux. Mais à peine avions-nous fini que j'entendis du bruit derrière moi...

**_A suivre..._**


	3. Une nouvelle expérience

Wouw, deux chapitres en deux jours! J'avance vite ^^ Bon, dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez que Yuki est un sacré coquin... Et il est un peu plus "lemon" que le deuxième ^^'

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à commenter! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kyô parle : <strong>

Je me retournai vivement. Apparemment, Yuki avait entendu le même bruit que moi. Je découvris alors avec horreur que quelqu'un se tenait bien là, dans l'encadrement de la lourde porte en métal Hatsuharu, qui avait l'air, pour une fois, un peu étonné. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Il venait de nous surprendre en train de nous embrasser, Yuki et moi, alors que personne n'était au courant pour nous !

Heureusement, Yuki, que je n'avais jamais connu aussi peu farouche, maîtrisa sa confusion et prit la parole :

-Que fais-tu là, Hatsu ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Un peu, que je suis là depuis longtemps ! J'ai tout vu !

… Et merde...

-... Je vous cherchais, continua-t-il.

-Tu aurais pu t'annoncer.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Vous aviez l'air si bien... Ne rougis pas, Kyô ! Je ne le dirai pas, si c'est ce dont vous avez peur.

Je tâtai mes joues effectivement, elles étaient brûlantes. Mon cœur battait rapidement, car j'étais encore surpris par l'arrivée imprévisible de Hatsuharu. Soudain, il était à côté de nous je ne l'avais pas vu approcher. Il échangea un bref regard entendu avec Yuki, puis reporta son regard sur moi.

-Je savais que Yuki était gay, mais toi... Qui l'eût cru ? Surtout avec la souris !

Il esquissa un sourire. Puis il me prit le visage entre son pouce et son index, et rapprocha le sien. Je fus pris de panique je regardai Yuki, qui souriait paisiblement.

-N'aies pas peur, me dit-il. Hatsu est très pro. Je vous laisse faire...

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas comprendre. C'est lorsque Hatsu posa sa main sur le renflement de mon pantalon que mes craintes furent confirmées.

-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi, Hatsu !

J'essayai de me dégager tout en lançant un regard désespéré à Yuki, mais il resserra son étreinte.

-N'aies pas peur... me murmura-t-il doucement.

-Si tu veux, je peux rester, intervint Yuki. Ça sera certainement moins inquiétant pour toi, si je suis là. Et puis, il faudrait bien que tu vois comment ça fait un jour, de le faire à trois. C'est une bonne occasion, je trouve...

Hatsuharu, qui s'était retourné vers Yuki, lui fit un grand sourire, que ce dernier lui rendit. Puis il nous rejoignis. Je devais être très rouge. J'avais incroyablement chaud, et j'étais aussi très inquiet.

-Attendez... Que voulez-vous me faire ?

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, me répondit Hatsuharu en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mais... Je ne suis pas encore prêt à ça ! Yuki, ne me fais pas ça, je t'en prie !

-Kyô, il faudra bien que tu t'y résolves un jour... Moi non plus, je ne me sentais pas prêt, la première fois du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais cette expérience fut magnifique. J'en garde un très bon souvenir... m'annonça Yuki avec un sourire rêveur et mélancolique. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que cette fois-ci, ce soit avec toi, mon amour. Sinon, je te laisserai seul avec Hatsu... continua-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

-Et je te préviens, même si tu refuses de le faire avec moi, je ne te laisserai pas le choix ! intervint Hatsuharu.

Lui et Yuki éclatèrent de rire. Moi, ça m'amusait moyennement soit j'obtempérais, soit je me faisais violer ! Mais je me rendis compte que Hatsu avait toujours sa main sur mes parties sensibles, et je nous imaginai, tous les trois... ce qui me valut de faire durcir rapidement mon sexe. Hatsu le remarqua et se tourna vers moi, étonné.

-Et bien, mon petit chaton ? Tu es déjà prêt ? Eh bien, allons-y, alors ! Yuki, va fermer la porte...

Encore un peu gêné, je ne réagis pas immédiatement, mais voyant Hatsu et Yuki se déshabiller rapidement en se caressant le corps, je ne pus rester immobile plus longtemps. C'était parti...

J'émis un soupir étouffé tandis que Hatsu me pénétrait et que Yuki dirigeait son pénis vers ma bouche pour que je le suce assidûment. Je ne me le fis pas prier deux fois. Nos corps prirent un peu de temps à se mettre en harmonie. Je ne savais déjà pas bien le faire à deux, alors à trois, il me fallait encore plus de temps, surtout si j'étais le « pilier » central. Nous réussîmes tout de même à trouver un rythme convenable.

Après dix bonnes minutes de va-et-vient, la fatigue commença à se faire sentir Hatsuharu n'était plus aussi vigoureux dans ses gestes, et Yuki ne bougeait carrément plus. J'étais le seul à devoir continuer sans cesses... Nous décidâmes donc muettement de s'arrêter là. De plus, nous n'avions pas encore mangé. J'avais peur que mon ventre, en protestant, brise cet instant magique. Je me retirai, ainsi que Yuki, puis tous les trois, nous nous allongeâmes sur le sol, sans même bien réfléchir.

**Yuki parle :**

Il avait été parfait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant donner de lui-même. J'en étais presque jaloux, car je n'avais même pas pu vraiment mêler mon corps au sien. Mais je crois bien que ça suffisait pour ce jour-là. Nous étions épuisés, et, couchés sur le sol en béton, nous pensions tout trois à ce que nous venions de vivre... Je trouvais cela étonnant de ne même pas avoir changé de rôle une seule fois en dix minutes. D'habitude, l'« équipe » tournait un peu. Là, nous étions restés, fidèles à nos postes, à continuer nos mouvements rapides et saccadés. Ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement, tant que j'avais partagé ce moment avec Kyô. Je crois bien que si je l'avais laissé seul avec Hatsuharu, comme c'était mon intention au départ, je serais mort de jalousie. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela aussi intensément la jalousie était presque un sentiment inconnu, pour moi.

Nous restâmes quelques instants immobiles, couchés sur le toit de l'école, faces au ciel, puis le ventre de Kyô se manifesta bruyamment. Tandis que Hatsuharu et moi éclations de rire, Kyô, gêné, se relevait en vitesse, rougissant. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de nous rhabiller et de manger notre déjeuner. De toute façon, Tohru ne tarderait pas à nous chercher je lui avais dit que je reviendrai. Et ça faisait bien vingt minutes voire plus que je m'étais éclipser. Il fallait donc être rapidement « présentables » avant qu'elle ou l'une de ses amies ne nous trouve...

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Une mauvaise rencontre

Voilà un chapitre bien plus atroce que les trois premiers.

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster le 4ème chapitre (que j'ai écrit en une journée, aujourd'hui-même ^^') mais ne me frappez pas! x] C'est pas ma faute, j'étais malade... (nom de la maladie? La flemme ^^')!

Enfin bon, le principal est que vous puissiez à présent le lire. Donc bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki parle : <strong>

Après cette épisode mémorable, à chaque fois que je croisais Kyô, il rougissait, et osait à peine me parler, même sur le chemin que nous prenions pour nous rendre au lycée. Deux jours après, il me semble, il était même parti en courant pour ne pas avoir à rester avec moi. Je comprenais assez son raisonnement, d'un côté ; il était trop gêné et ne voulait plus en parler, car il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire une telle chose auparavant. Mais d'un autre côté, son comportement m'agaçait ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait ce coup-là, et j'en avais assez de devoir tout le temps arranger la situation, sous-prétexte que Môsieur n'osait plus venir me parler. Pourtant, quand on le rencontrait comme ça, il n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi coincé... niveau sexe.

Bien au contraire, à partir de ce moment-là, lorsque je rencontrais Hatsuharu, avec qui j'avais déjà eu des histoires, dans les couloirs, il me faisait un grand sourire avec un regard entendu. Dans ces cas-là, c'était plutôt moi qui risquait de rougir.

Enfin bref, je supportais mal les réactions de Kyô. Je décidais donc de laisser tomber pour cette fois, et de ne pas plus lui adresser la parole que lui ne me l'adressait. On verrait bien s'il se déciderait à changer au fil du temps. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il me prouve son amour ! S'il fallait que je supporte sa gêne à chaque fois que nous le faisions, je crois que je deviendrais fou ; pour moi, s'il ne voulait plus me parler, c'était comme s'il profitait pendant mais ne voulait pas s'engager plus loin.

Environ une semaine plus tard, il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé et me fuyait comme la peste. Ce soir-là, je ne voulus pas rentrer trop tôt et décidai donc de flâner un peu entre les rues. Après vingt bonnes minutes d'errements dans des rues inconnues, je me retrouvais dans une petite ruelle sombre, comme dans les thrillers. J'entendis des gens parler, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention : j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Puis tout d'un coup, des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse et je fus projeté sur le sol. Avant d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait, les ombres qui discutaient tout à l'heure m'encerclaient ; elles étaient trois. Trois hommes, à l'air menaçant, qui me fixaient. Puis l'un deux me dit, accompagnant ces paroles d'un léger coup de pied :

-Alors, pédale, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je fus pris de peur ; s'il savait que j'étais gay, c'était que quelqu'un le leur avait dit, hors, personne à part Hatsu, Kyô et quelques hommes des bars ne le savaient. Dans ma tête, je mettais en place contre mon gré toute une théorie du complot, comme quoi Kyô, comme il ne me parlait plus depuis une semaine, voulait se débarrasser de moi pour l'avoir obligé à le faire avec Hatsu ou pour une raison encore plus saugrenue, et pour se faire, avait chargé des types de s'occuper de moi.

Mais tout cela était complètement absurde ; Kyô n'était pas capable de ça, il m'aimait et était toujours très franc, et même, ces types ne m'avaient pas suivi, comme ils se trouvaient déjà dans la rue...

Un coup de pied bien plus violent que le premier atterrit dans mes côtes, me sortant de ma trêve.

-Alors, tu réponds ?

-Je... Je me promenais, c'est tout...

-Ah ouais ? Toi, qui ressemble à une gamine, tu te promènes par ici ? Dis-nous la vérité, merde !, dit un autre en me donnant un nouveau coup de pied. C'était donc ça. Mon visage androgyne, bien sûr.

-C'est vrai, je vous dis la vérité !, dis-je, le visage crispé de douleur, essayant de respirer calmement en dépit de mon angoisse. Je ne vous veux rien de mal, promis !

-Eh, vous avez entendu ça, les mecs ? Il ne nous veut rien de mal, comme c'est mignon !, se moqua-t-il de moi. Puis, reprenant son sérieux : Naru, va chercher le manche à balai qui se trouve là-bas, on va bien voir si c'est une pédale, maintenant...

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ses intentions, mais lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche un petit carré de couleur métallique, l'horreur se peignit sur mon visage. Alors que je tentais de me relever, l'autre homme me maintint immobile, tandis que le dénommé Naru rapportait le manche à balai. Celui qui avait sorti le préservatif -car c'en était bien un- déchira le petit emballage et en sortit le petit rond de latex. Il me sourit, d'un sourire démoniaque, et m'informa, avec un clin d'oeil :

-C'est pour que ça glisse mieux !

J'eus envie de vomir, mais me retins; de justesse. Le manche à balai avait juste la bonne taille, et le préservatif glissa tout seul. Naru se rapprocha de moi et commença à me déshabiller pendant que l'autre me tenait toujours. Je me débattais, mais rien n'y faisait.

-C'est qu'il a de l'espoir, hein, Masa ?, dit celui qui me tenait à l'intention de l'instigateur de l'opération.

Ce dernier partit d'un rire machiavélique, et s'arrêta aussitôt lorsqu'il découvrit... mes parties. Il me sourit alors de nouveau, mauvais, et se rapprocha, le manche prêt à me pénétrer. Naru et l'autre inconnu relevèrent mes jambes et les attachèrent, pour que je sois impuissant à toute attaque. Terrorisé, je ne me débattais même plus, attendant peut-être qu'un ange vienne me libérer, ou que tout cela se termine rapidement.

Masa se baissa et prit mon sexe entre ses mains. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à l'aspect sexuel de son action, mais rien n'y faisait ; après qu'il ait effectué quelques frictions dessus, il durcit, sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. C'était comme un ami qui se retournait finalement contre vous, après des années à batailler ensembles.

Les trois hommes partirent d'un gros rire atroce, et pendant que Naru et l'autre continuaient à rire, tout en me tenant fermement, Masa s'arrêta à nouveau et, lâchant mon pénis, le manche dans une main, il le dirigea tout droit vers... mon anus.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
